Wastage of drinks and foods through spillage and gradual warming is a problem in warm latitudes. Drinks and foods taken from a standard Esky-type container or from a refrigeration unit, if not consumed in a short period of time soon become warm and unpalatable or are even wasted through spillage. The standard polyurethane lined drink or stubbie bottle holder only stays cold for brief periods. It is also unstable in a vehicle or boat. Gel frozen drink liners have to be re-frozen to exert a useful effect.
In this specification the term “drink container” is intended to embrace a drink container or a food container, and includes any type of cans, bottles, box-packs, disposable cups, and boxes that can be used to contain drink or food items.